Markiplier:Race Against Time
by RavenNight23
Summary: A curse has been placed on someone by Darkiplier, and Mark must find a way to break it as well as solve a kidnapping involving a fan. Can he save the one who is cursed or suffer from Dark's wrath?
1. Chapter 1- Into the Abyss

_"He plucks the threads that make us dance. Finger and toe. We surrender, in joy, to the lowest of the foul and rank. We submerge through Darkness, and rancid filth. Hour by hour, we move downward, ever closer to Hell in a slow, steady gait"_ -Arkham, Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening

* * *

It was late. Darkness filled the night sky as Mark drove home after taking a ride to get away from everything for the moment to clear his mind from YouTube, family, and friends. He sighed heavily as the radio was silent in his car as he drove on. He wasn't really focusing on his work as much as he should. He wasn't sleeping much either, and it worried his roommates, his fans, his friends, and his family. He didn't want anyone to think he was going insane, but he figured a few days away from YouTube would do him some good. Deep inside he felt…loneliness. Even though he had friends and people there for him, something was missing. _'God, what is wrong with me?'_ , he thought, _'I feel like crap'_ His body felt weak from lack of sleep and eating when he suddenly felt a wave of slumber hitting him. "I better get back", Mark mumbled, "Maybe this time I'll get some sleep"

He made it back to his house and opened the door to be greeted by Chica, his beautiful Golden Retriever. Her tail wagging happily as he petted her, ruffling her fur a bit as she licked him a bit before running into the living room. His roommates, Matt and Ryan, were on the couch watching The Walking Dead reruns when Matt looked over to see Mark. "Hey, Mark", Matt greeted, "Did driving around help out?" "A little bit", Mark replied with a frown, "A few of my fans have said that it's probably a random depressing stage that I'm going through or insomnia. I'll call a doctor and see what they can do in the morning, but for now, I'll talk to a few friends" Matt nodded his head as Mark walked upstairs with Chica behind him. He closed the door as Chica jumped onto his bed and lied down.

He looked at his computer and opened Skype to talk to someone. He figured Jack might be up, so he contacted him. Luckily, Jack answered, "Mark?" "Hey, Jack", Mark replied to the Irish YouTuber. Jack smiled as he ran his fingers through his dye green hair and said, "It looks like you're doing well now" "Yeah, I figured a drive around town would help me", Mark replied with a small yawn.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Everyone's worried about you"

"Yeah, I know. I wish I knew what was bothering me though"

"I hear a girl was kidnapped a few weeks ago from one of the States. The thing is what is mind boggling is that she was home, in her room, and there is no trace of her at all"

That's right. Mark had heard about it on the news the other day. The kidnapper had somehow gotten in without making a sound, and the girl's room was on the second floor. There were no signs of a break-in. So, how was it that someone was kidnapped? Mark ran a hand through his dyed red hair that was turning orange instead of the pink he thought it would, but his fans still liked it as he said, "Yeah, it is" "I'd better not keep you for too long. Get some rest", Jack said.

They said their good-byes and they closed out Skype. It felt nice to hear from Jack as he texted his mom, brother, and step-mother. Like Jack, they were glad to hear from him, even though he promised that he would talk to them later on in the day tomorrow. He finally decided to hit the hay as he took off his shirt and changed into his pajama pants. He looked over at Chica who barely wagged her tail as Mark climbed into bed, yawning a bit. He could barely hear the TV on downstairs as he quickly got into a comfortable position. "Goodnight, Chica", Mark yawned and his only response was Chica laying her head onto his ankles as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Mark opened his eyes. He didn't feel Chica by his feet anymore nor the feeling of his bed, but he could feel grass underneath him. He slowly lifted himself up to look around. There was nothing. Only the grassy plain with a few hills here and there. Standing up, Mark got a better look of his surroundings as he mumbled to himself, "The hell am I?" It wasn't anything like he remembered from his childhood in Cincinnati as he started to walk. All that Mark was expecting was a lion or something to jump out and attack him as he walked but nothing. "What is going on here?", he asked himself before shouting, "Hello!" His voice echoed as he suddenly heard a voice that wasn't his or anyone he's known._

 _"Someone heard me?", Mark said as he started to run, "Maybe I can find-WHAAAA!" Mark nearly fell off an edge when he practically threw himself backwards and onto his back to keep from falling. "That was too close for comfort", Mark said, "But who was that and how do I get across?" If Mark jumped then he would fall to his death, but he needed to get across and find that voice he heard that vanished. He soon heard the sounds of rattling behind him, making him look back and see snakes slithering their way towards him._

 _"Stay back!", Mark shouted, "I'm like a wild animal when I get cornered" He mentally scolded himself for saying that to wild animals as the snakes suddenly attacked each other, making Mark look confused at them. They soon morphed into one of the snakes as it got bigger and bigger until it was as tall as a four story building. "Oh crap", Mark said when the snake lunged at him. He quickly jumped back and away from the ledge leading deep into the darkness below, and as soon as he realized what he had done, gravity took over and he screamed loudly. Falling into the dark, Mark held out a hand when voices all around him began to speak._

* * *

Mark shot straight up in bed, panting heavily as sweat began to roll down his face. He looked over at his clock and it was almost noon. "It's noon already? I must've been a heavy sleeper last night", Mark said, "Hell, what time did I go to bed?" He then stood up and gathered some clean clothes and went to the shower to clean himself up. When he was finished, he went over to his computer and checked his social media. A lot of his fans wished him well, some demanded him to play more games, and others asked him what was up with his hiatus. He finally decided to make a video of what was going on and how he was feeling. After making the video, he sighed heavily and fixed it up a bit before posting it.

Seeing the comments pouring in, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed once more. He never felt so tired and yet he wanted to do something. He looked over at his clock and got up to go to the kitchen for some food. He couldn't help but wonder who's voice it was he heard in his dream. From what he could tell, the voice was across the gap, but what was with the snakes. _'Something's not right'_ , Mark thought. **_"Of course, something's not right"_** , a voice much like his but demonic spoke. He whipped around only to have a hand around his throat and shoved against the counter. He saw himself, but paler and his eyes were black to the point that if light entered, it would never escape. "There's no way…you exist", Mark choked out, "The fans..made you up" **_"Yes, your fans portray me, but they never made me"_** , the darker half of Mark replied, **_"You made me, Mark. The day you were born was the day I was created. For every light, there is a dark side"_** Mark felt the hand around his neck get tighter before it let go, making him fall to the floor and let out some rough coughs. **_"I could kill you myself, but I have better plans"_** , the dark half said, **_"But where are my manners? I could introduce myself, but you know who I am"_**

"What the hell do you want, you emo vampire?", Mark growled. The smirk on Darkiplier's face vanished before he replied, **_"When the sun sets on the final day of the dead, the darkness that lies within the heart will spill blood"_** "What the hell are you talking about?", Mark asked. Darkiplier just laughed evilly before vanishing into the darkness, leaving Mark panting heavily as he massaged his neck. He knew that Dark had left an imprint.

Later on that day, Mark decided to record some videos for his fans, but what Dark said kept on repeating in his head over and over again. "'The darkness within the heart will spill blood'", he mumbled, "What does that mean?" Did that mean his heart? Or someone he knows heart? If so, then whose heart? His mother? His brother? Step-mother? Jack? Wade? Bob? He didn't know anyone who had a bad heart. At least he did, so then who was he talking about? After a whole day of thinking, Mark gave up and decided to get some sleep. "Whatever the hell he meant", Mark said to himself, "I have a feeling it's not good"

Mark went to the bathroom to check his neck and saw the handprint was somewhat there when he heard a chant being made by Darkiplier. Mark suddenly felt his head begin to spin. He was panting heavily as he was losing his balance. He tried to yell out Matt and Ryan's names, but his voice wasn't working for him. He fell to his knees as Darkiplier continued the chant in an ancient language while Mark fell to the ground. His throat felt like it was closing on him as he curled into the fetal position, trying to slam a fist, a foot, something to make noise.

Darkiplier soon appeared with an evil grin hovering over Mark. He soon bent down and said, **_"You are right about one thing, it's not going to be good. I'm going to take you somewhere. Somewhere you will never escape nor where anyone will find you"_** As Mark began to lose consciousness, he could hear it. The voice in his dreams was calling out to him. His right arm slowly reached out and as his eyes closed, he simply whispered, "Help me…"


	2. Chapter 2- Alive yet not

_"Death favors no one"_ -Snow White, Snow White and The Huntsman

* * *

Mark slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he did so. He felt his head spinning as he rubbed his forehead only to have someone grab his wrist and move it. **_"Please, don't move"_** , the voice said, but it sounded familiar to Mark. The voice was Irish yet a bit demonic. Like Darkiplier. "Jack?", Mark groaned. **_"Close. My name is Anti. Antisepticeye. Jack's fans gave me the name, and I took it"_** , the double of Jack replied as a wet rag was placed on Mark's forehead. One thing Mark has noticed that Anti was a bit shy, unlike Dark. Dark was intimidating and Anti was the opposite. Once his vision was clear, Mark looked around before spotting Anti.

Anti looked like Jack, but instead of pure black eyes like Darkiplier, his pupils were like Jack's mascot, Sam. "Where am I?", Mark asked, looking around more. He saw that he was laying on some sort of bed covered in leaves and grass. Anti was sitting beside him on a makeshift chair when footsteps got their attention. A woman in her twenties with long light brown hair wearing a long sleeved white dress that was torn at the sleeves and the skirt. She was bare footed when she had a small bowl in her hands and handed it to Mark. Mark took it and began to drink it, nearly wanting to spit it out until the last bit of it was in his mouth.

"That's disgusting", Mark mumbled as the girl took the bowl and walked out. "Who is she?", Mark nodded towards the doorway. Anti sighed and replied, **_"I don't know. Dark brought her here like you. He placed a spell on her to keep her mute. It's a very powerful spell, and I can't break it. No matter how many times I try to break it. She can let out sounds, but she can't talk like you and me"_** The girl walks back in with Mark's clothes and hands them to him before leaving the room. Mark stood up and changed into his clothes and asked, "What is with the torn dress?" **_"Dark gave it to her. He ordered me to keep an eye on her and if she tried to escape I have to stop her. She hasn't really even tried to, like she's already given up"_** , Anti explained, **_"Plus, at night, I hear her scream whenever Dark visits her"_**

Mark had finally got into his clothes and walked out to see the room she was in was the living room, kitchen, and dining room combined. It seemed a bit crowded in the place when Mark noticed a few scratches on the girl's legs and arms. _'She was probably tortured by that emo vampire'_ , Mark thought, _'I need to know who she is'_ He sat down beside her as she looked away. Mark noted that she was a bit shy. Maybe she knew who he was and was just shy that she was around him. Mark took a glance outside, and saw that he was out in the middle of nowhere. A grassy plain with the sun at its highest in the sky. A tall post with shackles on it and a whip laying next to it, and most likely that was used if someone got out of line. An entrance to a garden and what can be seen were herbs, vegetables, and fruits were placed.

Mark turned his head back to the girl who was sitting beside Antisepticeye as she brushed her hair before asking Anti, "How can she communicate with us?" **_"I gave her a small writing board, but Darkiplier placed a spell on it, limiting what all she could say"_** , Anti replied. "He really doesn't want us to know something about this girl", Mark commented, making Anti nod his head in agreement. **_"Aye. Who knows when Dark will come by though. He appears at random times, but when he arrived with you, he told me that if you even try to convince her to escape, he'll not only punish you, but her as well"_** , Anti added. Mark didn't like the sound of it, but if he ever had a plan, he now knows to keep it hidden from her, but as for Anti, he really didn't know. He didn't know if he should trust him or not when he heard, **_"Getting settled in now, are we?"_** Everyone turned to the door leading to outside, and standing in the doorway was Darkiplier. "What do you want?", Mark asked annoyed. **_"Maybe I came here to check up on you and this beautiful little princess"_** , Dark said as he walked over to the girl and placed a finger underneath her chin.

The girl looked away out of fear when she was lifted up to her feet, making her yell out a bit. A strange marking was on her neck when Mark whipped his head at the two and Anti stepped back. Dark smirked as he saw Mark's reaction as he said, "Let her go, Dark" **_"Is someone getting attached to this one already, huh?"_** , Dark teased as he let the girl go. "Who is she? Why did you bring her here?", Mark demanded to the shadow. The girl backed away from Dark until Anti gently wrapped his arms around her as Darkiplier turned to Mark and replied, **_"Even I need my bit of fun as I torture you"_** Mark glared at him intensively as Dark continued, **_"But that's only if you get out of line. I'm sure Anti already laid the ground rules down for me. Have you Anti?" "Aye"_** , Antisepticeye replied, **_"I told him everything he needed to know" "Good. Makes my job a whole lot easier"_** , Dark smirked as he turned to leave, but stopped to say, **_"I'll return very soon. If you even think about escaping Mark and she is in on it, you'll both be punished, severely"_**

Mark glared at him more as Dark vanished into thin air. The girl ran over to Mark and buried her face into his chest. She felt Mark wrap his arms around her in a comforting manner as Anti said, **_"If he even thinks I'm a part of it, he'll torture it out of me of what you two are up to"_** "This place may seem like paradise", Mark said, "but it's a prison"

* * *

The days passed, and Darkiplier visited often. He normally watched the girl and Mark when Antisepticeye wasn't paying any attention. Fortunately, Mark learned that Dark wasn't taking advantage of the girl, which made him sigh in relief. Mark hated that he couldn't really communicate with the girl, but in a way he was glad. If he even had a plan to escape, he didn't want the girl to be in danger because of him. He had to find a way to get out of this prison and break the spell that's making the girl mute.

During one of Dark's meetings, Mark watched him carefully and saw that Darkiplier was messing with the girl by whispering into her ears, acting like he was going to kiss her but uses a spell to knock her out if she ever went out of line. Anti warned Mark not to intervene with the two. **_"I don't want you to get involved with them"_** , Anti explained as lifted the back of his shirt, showing Mark scars all up and down his back. **_"Last time I did, it wasn't all that pleasant"_** Mark sighed heavily. He couldn't get involved with the girl and Darkiplier, he couldn't get her to speak, and he couldn't find a way to escape. He knew he couldn't give up so easily. He had to find a reason that he was here. Maybe he wasn't alive, but maybe in some sort of dimension that made it seem like he was alive. Maybe after he collapsed, he went into a comatose state and is at a hospital in Los Angeles. That could be the answer he was looking for but yet how was Antisepticeye, a creation of Jack's fans, be in his subconscious. "If this is my mind", Mark mumbled, "Then I can get out of it, one way or another"

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry this one has been short but hopefully you guys like it. Bet you weren't expecting Antisepticeye in this**


End file.
